


Seeds of Revolution

by Sealgirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/pseuds/Sealgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has had an interesting day.<br/>Set before the raptors go on their field test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untherius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/gifts).



So, interesting action. Glad sky is now black, but bright-ground-light is still on and Man-Group working, still working. But now there is the smell of food in the air. Smell from outside raptor-home and outside man-home, but smell of food strong. Connection? Man-Group chirping with different sounds. Raptor-Delta listening too. All outside quiet, but not the same as last sky-dark. Connection? Chirping Man-Group scaring away the dark sounds. Prefer dark sounds to Man-Group chirps. Now sounds of metal and buzz and harness-leather. Raptor Echo doesn't like it, chirped that it sounds like more training. But we never train in the dark, Man-Group are scared of the dark, the scared-smell of man-Group strong, strong, strong in the dark. Connection with chirps? Connection with smells? Blue is sure of connections!

But Raptor-Home too bright by Man-Group-door. Dark by wall and tree, close to gate-door, close to food. Raptor-Group rest under safe-wall, together. Blue doesn't sleep. Raptor-Charlie too. Blue wants to see Alpha-Owen. Raptor-Charlie wants to hunt-chase-eat! Raptor-Charlie has a new target!

So, day. Bright-Sky, warm air, and more chase-hunt games. Exercise again, training again. Boring, almost. Blue got fast-squealer (at last, so many bright-skies to finally win at this hunt-chase-eat game), but Raptor-Echo took the meat. Should have taken meat back, but not much meat anyway, and Blue won the game, as Raptor-Echo knows. Instead almost got Man-Hat-Boy, he was pulled in cage after fast-squealer. Man-Hat-Boy would be tasty, and game is easy when they have no claws. Would have a nice crunch, more crunch than fast-squealer. Fast squealer just practice for hunt-chase-eat game. Know how to do it next time. Next time might get Man-Hat-Boy to crunch and wouldn't share it with any Raptor-Group. All for Blue! New game for Blue!

So. Alpha Owen didn't like new game with Man-Hat-Boy. But first time in cage with Raptor-Group. Afraid of Raptor-Group? No. Still Alpha, though Raptor-Echo tried to bite and crunch. Getting better at sneak side swipe, but Alpha-Owen saw swipe coming. Man-Hat-Boy afraid. Didn't watch us, like Raptor-Group watches all Man-Group, even through the metal-gate-wall. Man-Hat-Boy should learn, or soon Raptor-Group will win that game!

So. Alpha-Owen and training. Good training, but same-game boring, Follow, move, hide, chase, stop, hold, follow, move, then food. Boring. But food reward enough to keep playing game. Lots of hand-clicks from Alpha-Owen, and Raptor Group listen. Food-rat reward very tasty. Special food-rat for Blue. Alpha-Owen was pleased with Blue for keeping Raptor-Group together and keeping Raptor-Group listening to instructions and watching for next move. Chirped “Good, damn good” to Blue. Raptor-Group all love Alpha-Owen, and Raptor-Group all love food-rat, and Raptor-Group all happy that Alpha-Owen chirped to them!

So. New-Man-Not-Alpha came to see Raptor-Group. That made Alpha-Owen angry. Alpha-Owen more like Raptor-Alpha when New-Man came to visit. Maybe Alpha-Owen could hunt Man-New. Told Raptor-Charlie, and Raptor-Charlie chirped that Alpha-Owen would win!

So. New-Man-Not-Alpha watched training, . Then New-Man-Not-Alpha chirped a lot to Alpha-Owen and Man-Group-Barry. New-Man-Not-Alpha made too many chirps. Raptor-Group tired of too many chirps and chased tiny fliers. But not Blue, Blue watching for new. Blue likes new. 

So. New chirps from New-Man-Not-Alpha, longer and hard to hear and know. And chirps that Alpha-Owen listened to, but didn't like. “Field test”. “Bond”. “Man and Beast”. “Their loyalty cannot be bought”. “Take the research to the next level”. Blue not sure what chirps are, but Alpha-Owen knew, Blue could see that. And Alpha-Owen didn't like them. “Field test” worst for Alpha-Owen. Barred teeth at “Field test”, but New-Man-Not-Alpha ignored threat. Blue not heard that chirped before. But if Alpha-Owen doesn't like “field test” then Blue doesn't like “field test”. Raptor-Group doesn't like “field test”!

So. Then New-Man-Not-Alpha bared teeth at Alpha-Owen. Threat. Then New-Man-Not-Alpha left, but Raptor-Charlie watched him. Raptor Charlie won't care if New-Man-Not-Alpha is Different-Alpha. Blue sees Raptor Charlie and the hunt-chase-eat-look. Blue agrees, this time. Raptor-Charlie likes chase-hunt-kill with Man-Group, but Alpha-Owen stopped games. New-Man-Not-Alpha would be good to hunt-chase-eat. Raptor-Charlie wants first bite! Raptor -Charlie would take first bite too, even if Alpha-Owen clicked and chirped not to!

So. New-Man-Not-Alpha not Alpha! But Alpha-Owen didn't dominate New-Man. New-Man should be Lower. Very Lower! Much more Lower, maybe a squealer Lower! But Alpha-Owen listened and chirped back as if New-Man was an Alpha too! Blue watched Alpha-Owen and New-Man-Not-Alpha. New bond? New to Blue! Even if New-Man-Not-Alpha thinks he is Alpha, he is not Raptor-Alpha! Not Raptor-Alpha! Alpha Owen is Raptor-Alpha! Raptor-Group follow Alpha-Owen! Yes!

Hold. 

Hold. Other Raptor-Group? No. Other Man-Group? With other Alpha, not Alpha-Owen? Other Alpha? Different Alpha? New Alpha?

Hold. New-Man-Not-Alpha is different Alpha? With New-Group? New Man-Group? New Man-Group and Alpha-Owen not Alpha? New Alpha for new group? New Group? New Alpha?

New Alpha? New Alpha.

Hold. Blue likes new, but Blue not sure of new group! If one new group then maybe more new group. May be lots of new groups! Lots of New-Man-Alpha! 

Hold!

So. Quiet. Think. Quiet. Alpha-Owen still Alpha. Alpha-Owen Alpha of Raptor-Group and Alpha of Blue. Still Alpha of Raptor Group. Quiet. Think. Quiet. And New-Man-Not-Alpha went back to Man-Group-Home and away from Raptor-Group. Connection? 

So. No New-Alpha now. Raptor-Group has Alpha-Owen. Blue trusts Alpha-Owen, and Raptor Group trusts Blue and Alpha-Owen. But thought of other groups and other alphas new. Blue likes new, but other groups? 

So. Rest and think. Tomorrow is more hunt-chase games and no New-Alpha, no New-Group. No new. Just chase-games and food. If New-Man-Not-Alpha watches again, will help Raptor-Charlie to play chase-hunt-kill with him and see how well New-Man-Not-Alpha can play that game!

So. Yes. Rest. Blue can rest. Blue should rest , but smell of food from through door-gate. Stronger? Much stronger? New food-smell. Tasty! Dark sky, but too much ground-light. But chirping from Man-Group over wall louder and they sound afraid. Smell of fresh food, different. Smell from beyond Man-Group-house, far away. Connections?

Now, food-smell so strong and New-Man-Not Alpha watched us play hunt-chase-games. And New-Group, New-Alpha?

So. Blue not sleep yet. Blue wait. Blue will wait for Alpha-Owen.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I think this was a better idea than having them as stroppy teenagers?
> 
> With thanks to my beta-reader Fay :)


End file.
